NCIS (series)
NCIS Theme IXmqd35KD2w NCIS, the theme of this wiki, is a show about the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. NCIS is set in Washington DC area but is really filmed in Santa Clarita, CA. It is made and modeled from JAG, a show made by the same producer, Donald Bellisario. NCIS is a CBS network show about a team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service of the U.S. Navy. The concept and characters were initially introduced in a two-part episode of the CBS series JAG in the episodes Ice Queen and Meltdown. The show premiered on September 23, 2003. Characters Protagonists Shading indicates that the character is deceased. Leroy Jethro Gibbs Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a former marine sniper and now head of the NCIS team in the Washington Navy Yard in Washington, D.C. Gibbs joined NCIS when it was known as NIS as a Junior Agent and was known by his boss as "probie", which his former boss still calls him. Gibbs then rose through the ranks until he was put in charge of the Major Crimes Response Team. Gibbs then put Kate Todd, Tony DiNozzo and later Tim McGee into his team. His long time friend Ducky was working as a medical examiner for him and Abby in forensics. Anthony DiNozzo Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo is the Senior Agent on Gibbs' team. He was a homicide detective in Baltimore before he was part of NCIS. He has a bad record with women and is a lover of movies. He quotes them and names characters that are somehow involved with the case. Tony was made an Agent Afloat at the end of Season Five, but was moved back in the episode titled Agent Afloat. Ziva David Mossad liason attached to the Major Case Response Team at Washingon Naval yard. At the end of Season Five Director Vance terminated her liason status and sent her back to Israel. She was placed back on the team in the Season Six premier. Timothy McGee Timothy "McGee" McGee joined the Major Case Response Team in Season Two. He has an MIT graduate certificate and is very skilled in computer forensics. McGee was moved to the Cybercrimes Division in the Season Five finale, but was later moved back to the team on the premier for Season Six. Abby Sciuto Abigail "Abby" Sciuto is the forensic scientist in for NCIS. Donald Mallard Donald Mallard is the Chief Medical Examiner at NCIS. Jenny Shepard Deceased, Former Director of NCIS. Took over after Tom Morrow left to take a Deputy Director position at Homeland Security. Former agent with NCIS, former lover/partner of Jethro Gibbs. Her father allegedly committed suicide after he was accused of taking bribes from La Grenouille. Caitlin 'Kate' Todd Former Secret Service Agent, assigned to the Presidential Detail aboard Air Force One. She remained with the team until the end of Season Two, when she was sniped by Ari Haswari in the episode Twilight. Paula Cassidy Deceased, sacrificed herself to save Gibbs' team and some Iraqi mullahs from a suicide bomber. Thomas Morrow Former Director of NCIS, took a Deputy Director position with Homeland Security. Was succeeded by Jenny Shepard. Gerald Jackson Former autopsy assistant to Dr. Mallard, was wounded in the shoulder by Ari Haswari, was due to come back 'in 2 weeks' according to the episode 'Kill Ari Pt.1' but that never materialized. His place was taken by Jimmy Palmer starting in Season 3. Jimmy Palmer Current full time assistant to Dr. Mallard in autopsy. Has been carrying on a fling with Agent Michelle Lee. Is currently going to medical school, has aspirations on becoming a medical examiner. Has a crush on Abby Sciuto but never seems to do anything about it. Is often referred to as the 'autopsy gremlin' by Agent DiNozzo. Cynthia Summer Director Shepard's assistant/secretary. Is continually bypassed by Jethro Gibbs when he wants access to the Director's office. Michelle Lee Introduced in the beginning of Season 4, she was the 'Probie' of the team after Gibbs retired, McGee was moved up to Senior Field Agent while Tony was running the team. Soon after Gibbs returned she was transferred to the Legal Department of NCIS, where she seems to be more comfortable. Is a graduate of Harvard Law; and for a time she had a fling with Jimmy Palmer, mainly sexual in nature, with little chance of it becoming anything more. Hasn't been seen for the majority of Season 5. She was evealed to be a mole in Season 6. Brent Langer Special Agent Brent Langer was once an NCIS agent on Gibbs' team before DiNozzo joined. Langer moved to the FBI, Langer rejoined NCIS again with a recommendation from Gibbs, and became a member of Gibbs' team for four months with Michelle Lee and Daniel Keating. Langer was killed by Michelle Lee. Daniel Keating He originally worked in the cybercrimes unit and was moved to Agent Gibbs' team as a suspect in the theft of Domino, but was moved back after Brent Langer, who was thought to be the culprit, was killed. Gallery Image:Gibbs 3.JPG|Leroy Jethro Gibbs Image:Anthony DiNozzo.jpg|Anthony DiNozzo Image:Ziva David.jpg|Ziva David Image:Tim Mcgee.jpg|Tim McGee Image:Abby Sciuto.jpg|Abby Sciuto Image:Dr. Mallard.jpg|Donald Mallard Image:DirectorShepard.jpg|Director Jenny Shepard Image:Caitlin Todd.jpg|Caitlin Todd Image:Jimmy Palmer.jpg|Jimmy Palmer Image:Michelle Lee.jpg|Michelle Lee Noteable Guests (Not Related with NCIS) Tobias Fornell FBI special agent, married Gibbs' second wife and was soon after divorced from her. Occasionally works as a liason between the CIA and NCIS, since the two agencies don't seem to be able to get along very well. Has a daughter with his ex-wife, the two share custody. Dr. Jeanne Benoit Daughter of (now deceased) arms dealer La Grenouille; she was the target of an undercover operation involving Anthony DiNozzo (his cover was Anthony DiNardo, an online professor of movie history at a local college) until his cover was blown by CIA undercover agent Trent Kort, who was working for La Grenouille surreptitiously. Whereabouts unknown, though she had been working recently in a 'Doctors without Borders' sort of outfit to get away from Tony. Hollis Mann Former US Army Colonel (retired); worked most recently for Army CID. Had an on again off again relationship with Jethro Gibbs, he was not able to make a commitment and she moved to Hawaii in her retirement, supposedly so that she didn't have to keep running into Gibbs and it was about as far as one could get from Washington DC and the Navy Yard. Mike Franks Gibbs former boss, retired from NCIS after the Khobar Towers bombing when he realized he could no longer make a difference. He still calls Gibbs 'Probie' as if they were still mentor and student. Lives in Mexico now, rarely goes to 'El Norte' as he prefers to be off the grid. Had a son who was killed in Season 4. Image:FornellTobias.jpg|Tobias Fornell Antagonists Shading indicates that the character is deceased. Ari Haswari Mahmoun Sharif René Benoit Also know as "Le Grenouille" (The Frog), René Benoit was an illeagal arms dealer who was hunted down Jenny Sheperd because she thinks that Benoit was the man that killed his father, even though the official report says that Jasper Sheperd, her father, committed suicide. Benoit is killed in the season premier of Season Five, Bury Your Dead. Antagonist Gallery Image:Ari Haswari.jpg|Ari Haswari Image:La Frog.JPG|René Benoit Plot NCIS mainly takes place in Washington D.C. where the main Navy yard is, but in other places if that is the crime scene. As NCIS is a federal law enforcement agency with jurisdiction on crimes involving people and property associated with the U.S. Navy and the U.S. Marine Corps, the team is frequently assigned to high-profile cases such as the death of the President's nuclear missile aide, a bomb situation on a U.S. Navy warship, the death of a celebrity on a reality show set on a USMC base, terrorist threats, and kidnappings. The main enemy of Season one and two is Ari Haswari, a Mossad terrorist. In season four, it is René Benoit, La Grenouille (La Frog), an illeagal arms dealer who is killed in the season premier for season five, [[Bury Your Dead (episode)|''"Bury Your Dead"]]. Seasons JAG (2003) The pilot episodes are in the eighth season of JAG. The pilot introduces the characters except for Caitlin Todd who is not introduced until the first episode of NCIS. The female character in this pilot is a Vivian Blackadder who is not seen again in any NCIS episode. The concept of an investigation team within the Navy. Season 1 (2003-2004) The first season deals essentially with introducing the characters and their strengths, skills and weaknesses. It also introduces the main foe for the first two seasons, Ari Haswari. It also introduces two more characters, Timothy McGee and Jimmy Palmer, a replacement for Gerald Jackson, who become main and recurring characters respectively. Season 2 (2004-2005) By the time of this season Timothy McGee joined Gibbs' team as a Junior Special Agent, transferring from Norfolk Naval Base. At the end of this season, Caitlin Todd is killed by the main foe from the last season, Ari Haswari. Season 3 (2005-2006) With the death of Caitlin Todd at the hands of Ari Haswari at the end of season two, Gibbs and the team hunt down Ari for good this time, with the help of Ziva David, who is introduced to replace Todd as the female character. Also introduced at the beginning of season three is Jenny Shepard as NCIS director and as a love interest for Gibbs. Season 4 (2006-2007) Gibbs left NCIS at the end of season 3 after a terrorist attack has been successful because his superiors did not heed his warnings. The team is now led, for a short time until Gibbs eventually returned, by Anthony DiNozzo. New characters introduced in this season are Michelle Lee, who was briefly on DiNozzo's team and was transferred to the legal department upon Gibbs' return and, already in the final episodes of season three, Gibbs' former mentor Mike Franks, both as recurring characters. Also, a bit later in the season, Hollis Mann is introduced as another love interest for Gibbs. An ongoing story throughout this season is Tony's relationship with Jeanne Benoit. Season 5 (2007-2008) Jenny Shepard was killed at the end of season 5. Tony was resaigned as an agent afloat on the Reagan. McGee was transferred to the cyber crimes unit. Ziva David's liason position for Mossad was terminated. Gibbs recieved a new team, whose members were revealed in the Season Six premier. Season 6 (2008-2009) Leon Vance, who was Deputy Director, and later Director ''ad interim, was made Director of NCIS with orders from the Secretary of the Navy to "set his house in order." Gibbs' new team consisted of Special Agents Brent Langer, Michelle Lee andDaniel Keating. The reason for the transfer, as told to Gibbs by Vance, was so Gibbs could study the team and see which of the team, each suspected of espionage, was the traitor. Initial indications seemed to implicate Agent Langer, who was shot and killed by Agent Lee. Since the case was supposedly closed Vance transferred Lee back to legal and Keating was reassigned to the cybercrimes unit. Officer David and Agent McGee were put back on Gibbs' team, with DiNozzo returning in ''Agent Afloat''. Agent Lee's subsequent conduct aroused Gibbs' suspicions, and he reported reservations to Director Vance, who ordered the the case reopened. Further investigation revealed Agent Lee as the mole within NCIS. After, her exposure during, her interrogation by Gibbs, shed light on the motive behind her actions. Agent Lee told Gibbs that her sister Amanda had been kidnapped and was being held hostage by an unknown individual or group who demanded that provide Agent Lee provide themm with classified intelligence, including the plans for Project Domino, a top secret contingency plan developed by the Defense Department. Agent DiNozzo and Officer David rescued Amanda. Meanwhille, Gibbs confronted the kidnapper who taken Agent Lee hostage. Lee gave up her life while, attempting to subdue the terrorist. After, learning that Amanda had been rescued Lee signalled Gibbs to fire at the man holding her hostage. Gibbs did so killing both Michelle Lee and the insurgent. Gibbs took her badge and gave it to Amanda when she was in the squad room in the main NCIS headquarters. Another major case involved the death of Lieutenant Nick Chandler, who was going to make a cash drop for a sleeper cell in Los Angeles as part of an operation organized by NICS Offfice of Special Projects. However, Lieutenant Chandler's involvement was discovered and someone shot at him causing to panic and flee to Washington D.C., where he was killed. As a result both Gibbs and McGee travelled to Los Angeles to assist the Offfice of Special Projects headed by Special Agent Lara Macy and the OSP team conducting the operation which consisted of G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and Mike Renkowwho had previously infiltrated the cell. Special Agent Macy told Gibbs that Lieutenant Chandler was supposed to meet an arms dealer named Liam. In the ensuing operation the arms dealer Liam Patrick Coyle was killed, and his assassins were shot and killed by Gibbs, Macy, and Callen. Agent Callen assumed the role of Liam. The operation became complicated when the buyer for Liam's weapons was a Mossad Officer, named Michael Rivkin who was posing as Nick Khadiri. His assignment was to liquidate the cell by assassinating each of its members. The cell was ultimately neutralized and the surviving member being taken to custody although, the identity of cell's handler remains unknown. Both Macy and Gibbs ordered Rivkin to return to Israel or to face arrest. Rivkin returned to Tel Aviv, but, returned to D.C. orders of Director David of Mossad who ordered him to infiltrate a high level meeting of intellegence agencies at the Secretary of the Navy's residence. During, the attempted infiltration an agent of Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE) was killed. During, the course of the investigation DiNozzo learned thst Rivkin had returned to Washington, and he informed Gibbs who ordered DiNozzo to keep a close watch on Rivkin. After learning of Rivkin's involvement in the infiltration of the Secretary of the Navy's compound, Tony confronted Rivkin at Ziva's apartment and in the ensuing confrontation Rivkin was shot and killed by DiNozzo in self-defense. The investigation that resulted from Tony and Rivkin's fatal encounter required Director Vance, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva to travel to Israel. During his interrorgation by Director David, Tony forced him to reveal that Michael Rivkin had been acting under the orders of Director David at the time of his death. In order to avoid an international incident Tony was not detained or indicted by the Israeli government and was allowed to return to the United States. Ziva elected to remain behind Israel. At conclusion of "Aliyah" Ziva was attempting to penetrate deeper into the organization that had established the sleeper cell in Los Angeles, but, had been captured was being held prisoner in Somalia. Naming of the show Before the launch of the first season, advertisements on CBS called the show as "Naval CIS." By the time of the launch of the first episode, NCIS was airing under the name Navy NCIS, the name it held for the entire first season. Since the "N" in NCIS stands for "Naval,” the name Navy NCIS was redundant. The decision to use this name was reportedly made by CBS, over the objections of Bellisario, in order to: *Attract new viewers (particularly those of JAG), who might not know the NCIS abbreviation. *Disambiguate between NCIS and the similarly-themed and similarly-spelled CBS series CSI and its spinoffs. (The original title, for instance, was often misquoted as "Navy CSI.") After its successful first season, the name of the series was shortened to NCIS and that is the name it carries now. American Ratings NCIS has become a top 10 program in its fifth season, with an average of about 15.65 million viewers, despite the WGA strike. The show is one of the few that has increased in viewership as it progresses, as opposed to most shows, which decrease in popularity as they fade, and NCIS has even been able to finish a strong second to American Idol, a time slot seen by many as a "death slot" for most series. NCIS delivered its largest audience ever to date in the sixth season episode Silent Night, soaring to 19.86 million viewers. Broadcasting The periods are used for place markers. Please feel free to fill them with the '''correct' information, or give me the info to fill it with.'' Relationship to Other Series NCIS began with two episodes of ''JAG'' (Ice Queen and Melt Down which aired during the eighth season of JAG). NCIS the seires developed as a spin-off series originating from the aforementioned episodes of "JAG." "NCIS" first spin-off series entitled NCIS: Los Angeles, about an NCIS team in California. The two episodes that served as the lead in for the NCIS: Los Angeles series aired as part of the sixth season of NCIS and were entitled''NCIS'' (Legends: Part One and Legends: Part Two respectively.. See also *Official NCIS Soundtrack Category:NCIS Main